1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing method capable of detecting and removing noises included in a dynamic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a device such as a digital television receiver, there are various technologies for detecting noises included in a dynamic image.
For example, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-346228, there is disclosed a technology to calculate each absolute value (i.e., absolute difference) of a difference between pixel values of pixels corresponding to each other between continuous fields or frames in a video signal and accumulate the predetermined number of the calculated absolute differences, whereby extracting a value corresponding to a noise.
Moreover, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2-233089, there is disclosed a technology to obtain a difference of video signals corresponding to each other between the frames, square the difference, average the difference, and obtain a square root, whereby obtaining an only random noise that does not include any fixed pattern noise.
However, since the noise detection by the conventional technology is influenced by a change (picture change) of an image between the frames, the noise cannot be detected with a good precision.